1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shielded connector adapted to be connected to a shielded electrical cable.
2. Background Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a shielded connector 111 adapted to be connected to a shielded electrical cable 105, in which a shield conductor 103 is covered around a signal conductor 101 with an insulator 102 interposed therebetween and a sheath 104 is coved around an outer circumference of the shield conductor 103, is known (see JP-A-2006-310135). In the shielded connector 111, an inner conductor terminal 112 is connected to a terminal of the signal conductor 101, the inner conductor terminal 112 is received in a generally cylindrical-shaped tubular receiving portion 115 of an outer conductor terminal 114 with a dielectric 113 interposed therebetween, and also the outer conductor terminal 114 is connected to the shield conductor 103 of the shield electrical cable 105.
As shown in FIGS. 6 to 8, the shielded connector 111 is connected to the shielded electrical cable 105 by crimping a shield conductor crimping portion 116 of the outer conductor terminal 114 against the shield conductor 103 of the shielded electrical cable 105. However, when a portion of the shield conductor 103 is pressed, there is a case in which the shield conductor 103 located more toward a distal end thereof than the shield conductor crimping portion 116 is loosened and spread. Such a loosened shield conductor 103 is hardly caught on an edge on a distal end of the shield conductor crimping portion 116, thereby causing reduction of a fixation strength in the shield conductor crimping portion 116.
In addition, if a crimping force of the shield conductor crimping portion 116 is increased to obtain a fixation strength, the signal conductor 101 of the shielded electrical cable 105 at the crimping position is strongly compressed, and thus there is a possibility of causing problems, such as breaking of a wire.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a shielded connector, which is crimped against a shielded electrical cable without problems, thereby achieving a good connection state.